Water runs dry
by LisaaxDudette
Summary: Rose is told she is adopted and her mum and grandmother has died, she goes there...what will she find truth, love ,a family? Summary is rubbish
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first fanfic! So be nice please

**I do not own twilight *cry * Enjoy!!!!**

Water runs dry

Planes, I enjoy them apart from one thing, sitting next to people I don't know. I'm not a very social person mostly because I'm shy. 5 days ago I was told I was adopted. I lived my life thinking that their were my parents and in one day I was told they wasn't, my real mother died giving birth and my real grandmother, Sue, died a month ago and left me everything. So here I am going on a plane from England to a place called la push.

"_The plane is about to land"_ The pallet said over the radio

Picking up my bags I went to find the person who was picking me up, I was told that he helped look after Sue, I didn't have a clue what he looked like I just got told off Billy that he was hug, Billy Black was a friend of Sue's and the one who got in touch with my parents and told them everything. His son was meeting me. A warm hand touched my arm, I turned around only to be met by a huge lad, I'm thinking its Billy's son. " Hiya are you Rose by any chance?" He said, his voice was deep. "Yes, are you Billy's son?" I said really hoping it was and not some weirdo. His smile grew "Yeah my name is Jacob, here ill get those" with that he got the bags off started walking, followed nearly running to keep up with him. We got outside where he lead me to a car. "Here is my rabbit, jump in" I like this Jacob, he has not stop smiling since I've met him. I got in the car and then was joined by Jacob.

" So Rose, do you like my car I did it myself" he said as we stated to move.

"Yeah it very nice, but I don't know a lot about cars"

"Don't worry you poor girl, ill teach ya" Then his laugh filled the car.

10 minutes we pulled up to a little house, it was dark brown and looked a bit run down.

"Are you ready? Jacob asked looking at me worryingly

"Yeah I think"

I got out the car, it was cold, very cold but it smelled of wet grass and forest what I didn't mind.

"Here is the key, ill let you open the door while I get your bags"

I opened the door and the smell of cookies and wood hit me, I looked around and all the walls where covered in photos, it was small but it kind of felt like home. Jacob came in the door and saw me looking at the photos

"Sue loved taking pictures of everyone, here this one is of a group of us."

He pulled me over to a picture full of type of lads like Jacob, they all looked alike.

"ill let you look around and everything but I'll be back later with my dad" with that Jacob give me a bone crushing hug and waved good bye.

Then I was on my own, in a place I didn't know in a house of a person I didn't know, I was truly on my own.

**Hi! Yes I know its short but I want to know what you think! :D and don't worry paul and pack are gonna be in it very soon xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya everyone! Soo.. where are my reviews people!, don't get me wrong in our watching it (my emails tell me so) but please come on! Anyways here it is**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

Sitting up in bed all I could think about is what im going to do, do I pack everything up and go back to the people who lied to me for 22 years or stay here and learn who I am? I really don't know. Think its time for a lovely cup of tea! Yes I know, that's very English of me but im sorry to say that im not posh. I know its hard to believe but im from Manchester, we are not posh far from it.

I sat down at the table with my cup of tea looking around the kitchen/front room. On the floor was a huge box saying photos, it wouldn't hurt to look in it would it? I picked out 3 photo albums and set them on the table. Each one was labelled the first I looked at was called the boys, wow did nan know some hot lads! Jacob was in it too, the next was called Mary, my mother. I must of spent an hour looking at a woman I never knew. Looking at the last one sent me over, I was crying my eyes out. It was labelled Rose, me. There was only one picture, the day I was born.

"Sue looked at that picture everyday"

Ive never jumped so high in my life before! I looked over to see Jacob laughing at me and a old man in a wheel chair next to him with one of those grandpa smiles

.

"im sorry I scared you love, my name is Billy Black im Jacob's father and I was a dear friend of sues" Billy said holding out his hand

"can you tell me all about her and my mum?"

**Yes it short ino, but I need reviews! How do I no if u like it or not?**

**Please review! If you do I'll put paul in next!**

**Paul- About time woman**

**Me- Don't make me make u gay**

**Paul- 0_o im sorry!**

**Me- love you really ;). Review or il do it –evils-**

**Paul- 0_o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry ive not updated ive been working a lot for Christmas and ive not stopped! But anyways thank you for reviewing and adding me n the story as your fav :D**

Chapter 3

"come child lets sit down" Billy moved towards the dining room table and Jacob joined us

"Your mother was like sunshine, she would help anyone out. Heck she used to make me and my wife Sunday dinner every week, No one knows who your father is, she would not tell anyone but she loved you before you was even born. But the night of your birth was her last, there was some problems and she didn't last the night but they got you out in time. no one knew who your dad was so your grandmother said she wanted you but social serves wouldn't have it, some thing about being too old . too old my arse! Your grandmother could of gone driving if she wanted to. So anyways you got sent to England. Your grandmother tried to contract you but your English parents wouldn't have it."

This was all too much, when my parents told me they never told me that I was looked at me with sad eyes.

"Thank you Billy you don't know how much this means to me"

"It was no problem my dear, but I do know this little house needs some work. Your grandmother would say it everytime I was round bless her soul"

"I don't know Billy its a lot of work, the roof is falling apart, the whole house is!"

Then Jacob looked at me with a weird smile, I answered him with my eyebrows raised.

" Well Rosie , I believe you do know a very handsome well built man, hint its me" he said give me a wink "il get my mates to help if…" I hate ifs "you feed us"

"feed you? Whats so bad about that?"

"well we been told we eat like pigs, like an army of pigs" he laughed out

"you got your self a deal jakey" I said holding out my hand

"jakey?" he said as he smiled and got my hand, omg! He is hot as in temp not fit well he is but anyways

"if you call me rosie I call you jakey" evil smile

"I like you, your cool"

"yes jakey that I am"

Next day…..

I got up early to make a real english breakfast for the lads and the way jake talked about them I made enough to feed an army.

Mmmmmm the smell is like heaven, ive never been one for salad more like chips and fish

*bing bong*

Here we go ….

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Ino ino im really bad for not updating but il make it up to you I promise!**

Chapter 4

Opening the door to find just Jacob and Billy made my morning! I hate meeting new people I always say something weird or stupid and then that's it, its set in their mind that im a weirdo.

"Morning Billy, Morning Jacob" I said moving out of the way for Billy

"hmmmm food…." Jacob said as he walked past me to the kitchen leaving poor billy in the door way.

"That boy, picking food over his dear father. Would you be a dear and push me Rosie ?"

"Of course" I wheeled Billy into the kitchen only to find Jacob jamming his mouth full of food

"The Other Lads will be here soon" he said between mouth fulls

"oh yeah, I forgot to ask, where is the table and everything?"

"they are in the basement" Billy replied "because of the weather and the roof they had to be moved but we moved the bed up before you got here, but don't worry il get Paul and Jacob to get them"

"Paul? Why Paul? All he does is moan and break things" Jacob said clearing off his plate

"Because Paul is strong"

"_Why the hell do I have to come and help? Stupid Sam does my head in!"_

"And here he comes, Mr Arse himself"

The door slammed open and in came 4 HUGE lad, and very good looking!

"Where is this bitch with my food then!"

Ooohh I don't think so! Where is this rude arse hole!

"Yo Paul? Meet Rosie "the bitch with the food" Jacob said laughing

"Rosie meet Paul"

Paul turned round and omg he is the most handsome man ever! Oh hello six pack! And his eyes like heaven.. WOOOWW Wait he called you a bitch rose kick his arse!

"Well hello sexy" he said winking

"Hello arsehole and by the way no food for you" I said turning round

"What the fuck!"

"time to go outside paul " Jacob said pulling paul out with him

Yeah that's what you get arsehole!

**Hi I would write more but I need to go to work lol byesssss**

**Review :D**


End file.
